This invention relates to a tooling fixture and more particularly a slip joint tooling fixture used for forming various types of airframe structures and other structures under high temperatures when received in an oven or other heating device.
Heretofore, with the introduction of graphite and thermoplastic impregnated materials for airframe structures a need has arisen for a fixture that will provide an accurate configuration when working in an environment up to and greater than 800.degree. fahrenheit.
Heretofore, conventional egg crate welded structures have proven unsatisfactory. These type structures are rigid in structure and the nature of their design presents conditions for uneven temperatures throughout the fixture, which produces distortions generated by different expansion ratios during the periods of heating up and cooling down. These distortions destroy the overall integrity of the material under construction and its finished design.
In the following United States patents; U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,957 to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,111 to Whitehead, U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,434 to Klungtvedt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,974 to Weinfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,422 to Freiberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,547 to Jordan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,225 to Percich and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,703 to Robinson various types of tool fixtures, welding guides, welding holders and multiple supports are shown. None of these devices provide the unique features and advantages for providing accurate control of the configuration of a structure formed in a tooling fixture such as the subject invention.